The Orphanage Gang
by Invariance and Enlightment
Summary: This fic is about what happened before ultimecia when they were at the orphanage. Please R&R. Please!!! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The ship

Chapter 1 The Ship  
  
"She can no longer stay here it is not safe for her anymore." Matron said with such discrete attitude it even surprised her.  
  
"I know but, what do we do with her there is no safe place in any town for her?" Cid asked turning away. He glanced back at her to notice she was looking at the ocean out there bedroom window in the orphanage.  
  
"Maybe we won't put her on land at all but, maybe we can put her on a boat and take her out to sea were no one will find her." She looked back at him with a look of mischief on her pale face.  
  
"But where are we going to get the boat?" he didn't seem to be very happy about sending Ellone out on a boat.  
  
"We can have the boat built of course. Or we could use our old ship you know that one I'm talking about and just remodel it." What she had was a great idea but that "old ship" she had in mind was not in best of condition.  
  
"Edea, my love that ship is not a good idea. It has holes in it taller than me."  
  
"I know but that's why we have it remodeled, made bigger and stronger than it ever was before in all the time we had it." She looked back at him with sincerity in her eyes and he couldn't help but smile at her. "And I know who we can get to remodel it."  
  
"You want me to do what to this piece of junk!?" the ship builder exclaimed.  
  
"We would like you to rebuild this old worn out ship of ours." Edea (Matron) told the ship builder.  
  
"Oh, but madam this goes far beyond old and worn out this ship has been wrecked!" The ship builder didn't look very happy about it but Edea knew he would not turn her down.  
  
"So you can't do it? Oh well I guess we'll just have to go to someone who can do it and I thought you were the best." She looked at him then she looked away. "Well there is always other people in this town that can do it better." She started walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Alright I'll do it but, it will take a month or so to finish it and have it ready for the water." He reluctantly said with his head held high. "I will do the best I can to this ship. " She gave him the designs of what she wanted done with it and asked the ship builder. "Can you make it look like this?"  
  
"Yes, but that is very difficult to do it takes certain skills to do what you ask."  
  
"But you can do it right?"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Good when it is done call us and we will have someone come and get it." She started to walk off but turned back instead and asked him. "How much will this cost?"  
  
"I'd say about one hundred thousand gil and that is the lowest price I can give you for something like this."  
  
"Alright I will pay you when you are finished with it." She told him. They made the contract and they both signed it.  
  
She left the ship builders office and went about her grocery shopping. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Leaving

Chapter 2 The Leaving  
  
The month went by and Edea got a call from the ship builder telling her the ship was finished. She sent one of her older and stronger kids after it with the money to pay the ship builder with. He came back a week later with the boat and a temporary crew. She told them to take the boat out to where the children could not see it and come back the next night after the children had been put to bed. Edea and Cid told Ellone it was not safe for her and that she would have to go out to sea on the ship until things could cool down. "But I don't want to go out to sea." Ellone was very upset and didn't like the idea. "I know sweetheart but it is best for you just to go without letting the others know what has happened to you. I would never hear the end of it." Edea didn't want to have the other children upset about Ellone having to go. "I can't leave without saying good bye! Why can't I just stay here?" "It is too dangerous for you to stay here any more. You are different from the others and someone is after you because you are different. You would be endangering all the children if you stayed here any longer." After hearing what Edea had to say. She told Cid and Edea, "Alright I'll go." They told her to pack her bags and be ready to leave once the children were asleep.  
  
They had all her things packed when the ship came up to let her aboard. Earlier Edea and Cid had decided that it would be better for cid to go with her until Edea could join them. Cid and Ellone got on the ship and said their good byes to Edea. The ship took off sailing into the moonlight. Edea thought that the ship builder had done a lot better job than she expected and knew if she ever needed anything like that done again she would definitely call him. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Excuse

Chapter 3 The Excuse  
  
The next morning Edea was making breakfast for the kids when Quistis one of the oldest came into the kitchen. "Good morning Matron." Quistis said sleepily. "What's for breakfast?" "Eggs and toast." Edea said happily. Quistis went ahead and sat down at the table when two of the other children Selphie and Irvine came in the room and said their good mornings. Edea was just about to put out the food and wake up the rest when another child came through the door. "Good morning Zell." Edea said. "Good morning Matron." Zell told her. "Good morning to you too Selphie." "Good morning." She said rubbing away the sleep in her eyes. Edea set down the food and went to the bedroom where the children slept to wake up Squall and Seifer but when she got there she found that they were already awake and arguing at each other. "Seifer leave me alone I did not do anything to you." Squall argued to Seifer. "Yeah right, you hit me." "Did not!" "Did to!" "Stop that you two and go eat breakfast." Edea told them firmly. "But first both of you apologize to each other before you go anywhere." "Sorry." Seifer told Squall rolling his eyes. Squall looked at Edea and she gave him the motion to go ahead. "Sorry." "Now see that didn't hurt you two. Now go to the kitchen and eat we will finish this all later."  
  
After eating all of the kids noticed that Ellone was not there. Edea had a problem on her hands. She had to come up with an excuse about what happened to Ellone and fast or they would know she was lying. "What happened to 'sis'?" Squall asked and followed by the other kids "Yeah." "Um.. she was uh. adopted." Edea told them. "Adopted?" Seifer asked quizzically. "Yes, adopted." Edea told him. "But how, why, and by who?" Irvine asked with an unusual look on his face and in his tone of voice. Edea was going have to think quickly about it or they would start to suspect her, "A very nice family came a couple of weeks ago and filled out the papers but they just came and got her just about an hour before you all got up." "But how come she did not say anything to us?" Selphie asked finally speaking up after looking so sad. "I told not to say anything because I knew you all would take it to hard." Edea told them all sadly. She went to the window and stood there looking out the window at the ocean. She finally told them "It's a beautiful day outside why don't you all go play." With that they all went outside their little minds work and wondering why she did not say anything at all to them.  
  
After a couple of months they all forgot about it expect Squall. He never seemed to get over it; he never really cared after that. Edea tried to cheer him up but to no avail. He did not want to cheer up he didn't even want no one near him. He never talked about his feelings and every time a family came they never wanted him or even asked. Neither him nor Seifer ever got adopted. Edea had no choice but to send them to the garden that Cid and herself finished not long before. But before this happened she got a request from one of the families. They wanted to adopt Quistis. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Loss of Quistis

Chapter 4 The Loss Of Quistis  
  
Edea told Quistis that it was her decision and that she old enough to decide on her own.  
  
A couple of days after she was told she said, "Yes, I will go. I believe it is better to leave now than to leave later and let it hurt more."  
  
"You are right Quistis but it is up to you whether or not it will hurt to stay or not. The decision you make will effect you for the rest of your life and not mine that is why I let you chose whether or not to go."  
  
"I know that is why you let me chose on my own and I am glad you let me chose." She told Matron with tears growing in her eyes.  
  
Edea wiped the tears away from her eyes and hugged her tightly. While whispering "You'll always be in my heart." Edea let go and Quistis walked over to the other kids standing in the doorway to say goodbye to them. She hugged them all trying not to cry in front of them. She told she would never forget them and walked back over to Matron.  
  
She said she was ready and Matron took her to the boat where her new family was waiting for her. The boat made its way away from the dock and all the children came out to wave her away like they did all the kids that got adopted.  
  
Two years afterwards Quistis thought a lot about her friends back at the orphanage but with her new family it was not really working out. She just could not stand her new father or mother they were mean to her when she got in trouble. They were not like Matron she hated them. She wished she had stayed there with her friends everything would have been better and maybe found the perfect family for her.  
  
"Quistis what are you doing I thought I told you to get me a beer." Her adopted father told her angrily.  
  
"There isn't any left." She said as sweetly as she could so not to get in trouble.  
  
"Why not?" He said looking a little angry and a little drunk.  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"Then you better go find out why?" He looked really pissed at her.  
  
"Quistis." Her adopted mother called.  
  
"Mom wants me ok?" She asked him nicely but angry inside at him.  
  
"No you're going to do what I want first."  
  
"But." She told him.  
  
"No buts just do it!"  
  
"Quistis!" Her adopted mother called again.  
  
"I'll be right back with your beer ok?" She said to him quickly and started running for the kitchen.  
  
She got to the kitchen to find her adopted mother even madder at her than her adopted father.  
  
"What do you think your doing? I called you twice you were supposed to be in here when I first called you." Her adopted mother told her angrily.  
  
"I'm tired of you people I can't do anything right for you anymore. If you are going to treat me like this send me back! Or ship me to a garden." She was telling her what she deserved to hear.  
  
Her adopted parents tried to call the orphanage but it was no longer there. So they sent her to Balaam Garden. She was happy to get away from there and never had any more problems from them. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Adopted and The Searching

Chapter 5 The Adopted and The Searching  
  
"Well it looks like we're about to lose another one of our kids." Matron said talking to all the orphans. "A family has said they would like to adopt Zell. I told Zell and he said yes very quickly. Before you kids even ask he has not left yet he will leave tomorrow when the boat docks at noon."  
  
"Where is Zell Matron?" Selphie asked curiously.  
  
"He is in the bedroom packing his things. But do not disturb him too much. I am not saying you can't go in and ask him just a few questions." They all headed for the bedroom door when Matron spoke loud enough for them all to hear, "but don't all of you go in at one time and ask him so many question he comes to me all right and seifer."  
  
"Matron." He said innocently.  
  
"Do not I repeat do not tease him got it?"  
  
"Got it." Seifer said. He had a devilish face on and Edea knew he was probably lying.  
  
Zell was packing his things and thinking back on all the good times he had with his friends. He tried to block out all the bad things that had happened and all the teasing he got from Seifer. But he couldn't block all of the bad things because that was about all that ever happened to him in the orphanage anymore.  
  
"What are you doing Zell?" The beautiful child voice was of Selphie. She was standing at the doorway with Irvine standing behind her and Seifer with a smirk on his face beside her.  
  
"Didn't Matron tell you?"  
  
"Yeah she told us but we want to ask you a few questions about the family." It was Seifer who said it with his eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face.  
  
"I don't know anything about them." Zell said trying his hardest to not show that he was lying.  
  
"Oh, but I think you do. What's the families last names?" Seifer asked him slyly.  
  
"Yeah and where do they live?"  
  
"Do they have any other kids?"  
  
"What about pets do they have a dog?" "Do they."  
  
"Stop!" Zell said quickly. "Just leave me alone I don't want to answer any questions."  
  
By this time all of the other orphans have come in to ask questions. Zell starts screaming for Matron. Matron comes rushing in and shoos them all out of the room so he can have some peace.  
  
The next day at noon the boat docks and Zell gets on to be taken back to the docks of Balamb where his new family will pick him up to take him to his new home. Again as the boat leaves the orphans wave him off to his new home probably to never see him again.  
  
It is always the same though. Edea cries those happy tears to know that another child has found a world of happiness and family that will bring that happiness closer and closer until it can no longer stay away or be pushed away by anyone or anything. 'It is a great sight and sometimes brings people to tears of joy because the person with that happiness is contagious and you just can't help but smile yourself.'  
  
The boat now could no longer be seen on the horizon. Edea came out of her thoughts as selphie was now pulling on her long black dress.  
  
"Matron I am getting hungry. What are we having for lunch?" Selphie asked her with her sweet little voice that seemed to have a slight twinch of hunger in it but even more then usual.  
  
Edea realizes it is already 12:30 and sees that she had been off in a daydream standing on the dock with every one starring at her.  
  
"Matron are you ok?" The innocent Irvine asks.  
  
"Yes, Irvine I am fine. Now it is past noon lets go have some lunch. How about we have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Edea says with a great smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah!" All the children say at once.  
  
They all leave the dock in hopes of seeing Zell again some day and having the chance to be adopted just like Zell someday. Edea makes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the children and herself for the late lunch they were having that beautiful sunny day.  
  
The children finish their lunches and go to play. Edea washing what dishes had not been finished and had been used before and during lunch.  
  
She had just finished rinsing the last dish and put it in the drainer. When a knock was heard at the door. She dried her hands and went to answer the door. As to her surprise at the door was a very young very handsome man. He told her he was looking for a girl named Ellone. Edea knew this man must have been with the Esthar or the Galbadian army to know about her so she told a half lie.  
  
"I do not know where she is someone came not to long ago and took her away. I am sorry I cannot help you." Her lie was more of a half-truth than a half lie but anyway you look at it. It is still the same either way.  
  
He argued with her a little after she took him beside the house so the children could not hear them. He was reluctant but finally he gave up and left the orphanage. She watched him as he left in the car he had arrived in. As she watched she wondered if she had done the right thing. What if what he said was the truth and not a lie to find her and take her back to Esthar or Galbadia. 


End file.
